Yuguio el comienzo
by Alice Lizbeth Cullen Blanck
Summary: Cuando Julieta una nueva amiga de Atem y Yugi resiven una invitacion a Egipto jamas pensaron que eso les cambiria la vida por completo a el y sus amigos. Abra muchas aventuras entre ellas que Atem se enamora de Julieta y ellos el pensar que son hermanos sufren por no poder estar juntos...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

-Hola Julieta.- Me saludo yugi desde el otro lado del parte. Sonreí y levante la mano para saludarlo. El camino hacia mi.-Como estas?

-Bien Yugi y tú?

-Pues bien.- dice sonriendo.

-Y tu hermano Atem?.- Pregunte sonrrajandome.

-Pues el no a de tardar estaba cambiándose.- Sonreímos a la vez y en eso llegaron Tristán y Yohi. Saludamos y después de eso caminamos hacia la escuela. Tristán y Yohi como siempre iban jugando pero yo esteba pensando más bien.

-Que tienes Julieta?.- Me pregunto Yugi de repente.

-Nada Yugi.- Dije sonriendo y entonces me di la vuelta para seguir caminado pero me estrelle contra alguien. Cai al suelo tirando mis libros por todos lados. Pero no fui la única que caí. Mire al chico de cabello extraño como el de su hermano tirado en el suelo con un libro abierto sobre la cabeza. Rei tontamente y entonces Yohi me paro a mí y Tristán a Atem. Ambos reíamos.

-Perdona Julieta no te vi.- Se disculpo Atem.

-No te preocupes Atem también yo tuve la culpa.- Dije sacudiéndome. El resto del camino todos los amigos charlamos animadamente. Llegamos a la escuela y miramos a Tea con May y Sereniti. Caminamos hacia ellas y nos fuimos a clase. Cuando salimos estaba lloviendo. Corrí hacia el parque y más tarde Atem me alcanzo.

-Hola Atem.- salude como si nada y este sonrió. Me arrime a él y me puse bajo su chamarra para que me tapara el agua.- Como te va con Tea?.- Diablos para que preguntaba eso. Sabía que cualquier respuesta que me diera me dolería hasta el alma.

-Estamos increíblemente bien… sabes? Anoche salimos y fue como algo mágico.- Rio cortamente y yo asiendo la cara para un lado hice una mueca de dolor. Tristemente me aleje de él.

-Atem voy a ir a hacer otras cosas… nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- El dudo.

-No quieres que te acompañe?.- Negué.

-Serán unas compras aburridas… nos vemos.- Camine hacia una tienda y el siguió su camino. Como lo amaba y me dolía que saliera con Tea. Cuando llegue a una tienda de cartas el vendedor me miraba raro. Compre unas cuantas. Sabía que el señor Moto me mataría por eso pero no quería ver a Atem. Cuando me iba a ir una voz detrás del mostrador llamo mi atención.

-Eres Julieta verdad?... ten.- Me aventó una carta que no parecía para nada normal. Era de un monstruo y detrás tenía un pequeño CD. Cuando mire de nuevo el mostrador ya no había nadie. Llegue a casa, saque mis cartas nuevas y las uní a mi baraja. Puse el CD y comencé a verlo. El que hablaba era un tipo con cabello gris y corto. Tenia ojos azules.

-Querida amiga de Yugi como estas? Me llamo Eliseo. Te ago. este pequeño regalo para invitarlos a ti y a tus amigos a la exposición de cartas de monstruos antiguas en Egipto. Mandare por ustedes mañana por la noche. Sean puntuales por favor. Hasta luego.- Suspire viendo el mensaje y meditando sobre si ir sola y no decirle a los demás. Pero siempre habíamos sido un equipo y no los dejaría abajo. Mañana comenzaría una nueva aventura.


	2. capitulo 2: EL VIAJE

CAPITULO 2: EL VIAJE

Cuando les conté a mis amigos sobre el asunto algunos se negaron como Tea y May pues sabían que cada viaje era de problemas pero a Atem y yugi les pareció divertido a sí que ambos accedieron al igual que Tristán y Yohi. Cuando estos accedieron Tea y May no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar pero Serenito fue la única que no quiso pues andaba muy mal de exámenes y no quería reprobar hilléndose de viaje a sí que solo nos deseo suerte y después entro a la escuela. Atem y Tea parecían enojados el uno con el otro. Me pregunte porque. Andaba algo mal con ellos? Tea se paso todo el día a mi lado lo cual era raro pues casi nunca estaba conmigo no sé si a eso se le llamaba amistad pero aun a si yo sentía afecto por ella. Cuando tuve oportunidad me acerque a Atem.

-Atem te he visto muy serio… pasa algo?.- El me miro por una fracción de segundo y después bajo la cara.

-Bueno… anoche palie con Tea…-suspiro- No sé si esto baya a funcionar pero espero que si yo la amo mucho.-El miro a Tea y ella volteo la cara y de inmediato supe que Atem había tenido la culpa. Lo abrace y él me abraso también. Al llegar la noche todo estaba listo. Las maletas y los permisos aunque a mí me costó convencer a mis padres pero al final lo logre. Al salir a el coche Atem me miro me sonrió y me tomo de la mano. Su cara parecía como si algo malo presintiera. Lo apreté fuerte pero pronto lo solté porque Tea nos miraba. Su felicidad era lo más importante para mí y si un apretón de manos lo perjudicaba a él también a mí. Por más que me doliera sería capaz de alejarme del si lo necesitaba. Si él era feliz yo lo era. Subimos al carro y viajamos al aeropuerto. Todos teníamos nuestras barajas con nosotros. Una vez en el coche vi como Atem y Tea estaban todavía serios. Me arrime a Aten cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.

-Atem tienes que hablar con Tea. Ve con ella anda.- El me miro y después se mordió el labio.

-Pero no me escucha.

-Se que lo hará mira ella también esta triste.- Dije señalándola y después el me miro sonriendo y me abrazo.

-No sé qué aria sin ti. Eres como mi hermana.- Claro solo su hermana por siempre. El me soltó me dio una cálida sonrisa y se fue a hablar con Tea. Una vez sola suspire y me puse triste. No sé por qué rayos lo animaba para que fuera a hablar con ella si eso me dolía.

-Porque lo haces?.- Mire a Yugi un poco sacada de onda pero supe a que se refería. Yugi era el único que sabía lo que sentía por su hermano.

-Es solo que no me gusta verlo triste y si es necesario… lo ago. por el.- Yugi sonrió.

-Me sorprendes. Si yo quisiera a alguien no aria eso por nada del mundo. Es más les diría cosas uno del otro para que se dejaran.- Nos miramos y ambos reímos.

-Julieta a que ahora sale nuestro vuelo?.- Pregunto Yohi viéndome con Tristán al lado.

-A las 8:00 pm porque?

-Pues porque nos dejan.- Dijo señalando al montón de gente fuera del avión. Me levante bruscamente y todos corrimos hacia la entrada. Tristán cayó varias veces hasta que Yohi lo abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña y se lo llevo en el hombro. Tea y Atem venían detrás de nosotros sonriéndose uno a uno tontamente. No lo soporte y mire hacia otro lado. May me veía sonriente y yo también le sonreí. Llegamos al avión y afortunadamente me toco sentarme con May y Yugi. Ha Atem con Tea y Yohi y Tristán solo. El viaje fue largo pero al final llegamos al lugar donde seria nuestro cambio de vida. Egipto.


	3. CAPITULO 3: EXPOSICIONES

CAPITULO 3: EXPOCISIONES

Llegamos a nuestro hotel donde nos hospedaríamos una semana. Atem y Tea no dejaban de susurrarse para sí mismos y abrazarse. Hubo un momento en el vuelo donde creí que se besarían pero no fue así. Atem no había dado su primer beso y eso lo apenaba. Sinceramente yo tampoco pero Tea ya había besado a muchos. Cuando ellos dos se fueron al rincón a platicar yo me senté en el sillón pero Yugi me paro.

-Vamos a conocer el lugar que te parece?

-Bueno yo….

-No acepto un no por respuesta.

-Está bien.- Me tomo de la mano y sin siquiera despedirse de Atem y de Tea todos salimos a ver el lugar. Cuando llegamos de ver las pirámides ya era tarde. Mire como Atem estaba parado fuera de la habitación de Tea lo cual me enfureció. Salí del lugar enojada y Yugi me alcanzo.

-HEY! JULIETA ESPERA!.- Me detuve y él me alcanzo.-A dónde vas?.

-Creo que me alcanzaran más tarde no soporto ver a sabes quién con tú ya sabes quién.

-Quien con quien Julieta?.- Dijo una voz reconocida y no era la de Yugi. Esa voz provenía de sus espaldas. Diablos!.

-Nada Atem es solo que me tengo que ir.- Me di la vuelta para irme pero me detuvo y me izo girar de tal manera que nuestros rostros casi se tocaban

-Quien con quien?.- Suspire frustrada y serré los ojos

-A ti y a Tea

-Por qué no lo soportas?

-Porque yo… he…. Yo…

-Julieta?

-Yo…. Te amo.- Dije bruscamente y abrí los ojos para ver los suyos que me miraban muy abiertos.

-Que acabas de decir?

-Lo que escuchaste… Atem me estas lastimando.- Dije mientras me soltaba de su brazo.

-Yo…yo…

-Se que no me puedes corresponder porque amas a Tea.- El me miro y después de un minuto reacciono.

-Si exacto… la amo demasiado yo…. Lo siento Julieta.

-No importa.- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me iba.- sabia que lo dirías. Creo que lo mejor será irme cuando todo esto acabe. Supongo que le tomare la palabra a mi madre de mudarnos. Ya no seré un estorbo para ti Atem ya no te buscare mas.- El no dijo nada y yo Salí corriendo el lugar llorando. Como diablos se lo había dicho? Camine hacia las exposiciones y llegue un momento antes del evento. Cuando llegue el tipo del video de nombre Eliseo me miro desde el otro lado del que parecía ser un museo de cartas.

-Bienvenida mi querida Julieta… y tus amigos?.- Dijo viendo a mi alrededor.

-Ellos vendrán en un rato mas.- Eliseo sonrió.

-Bueno porque no echamos un vistazo?

-De acuerdo.- Tomo mis manos y me llevo por un lugar que estaba lleno de cartas desconocidas para mí y aparte tenían poder infinito. Pronto nos encontramos con mi carta favorita. La dama del mago oscuro. La maga oscura.

-Sé que es tu favorita.- Dijo soltando una sonrisa.

-Sí lo es.- Dije también sonriendo tímida.

-Vez su poder?.- Mire la carta impresionada.

-Es infinito.- Digo con la boca abierta.

-En aquel tiempo mí querida Julieta todas las cartas tenían un poder infinito. Ahora ya no son como antes.- Había algo diferente en esa maga oscura que no pude identificar.- Julieta no te gustaría jugar con ella? No te gustaría estar en un mundo donde acabaran los problemas los amores y todo?.- Alto el cómo sabia de Atem y yo. Lo mire a los ojos y hubo algo que no pude identificar pero me izo… pensar en mucho recordar todo y supe que ese lugar seria un paraíso para mí. Asentí sin sentido.

-Bien querida entonces ahora te contare toda la verdad sobre ti y tu descendencia que te parece digamos en un recuerdo vivido.- De repente me sentí mal y caí al suelo y todo se volvió oscuro pero minutos después ibo luz y luego un montón de imágenes.


	4. CAPITULO 4: VOLVIENDO AL PASADO

CAPITULO 4: VOLVIENDO AL PASADO

Muchas imágenes atravesaron mi mente en el momento en que toque el piso y todo se volvió oscuro. Había mucha gente conocida pero el lugar parecía muy antiguo. La gente me alababa como si fuera una especie de faraón pues estábamos en Egipto. Luego apareció Atem y con él una especie de Pirámide colgando de su cuello. El me sonreía y tomaba mi mano. Después todo se fue muy rápido. Muchos artículos con un tipo ojo se hicieron presentes. Uno parecía una balanza otro como una especie de mazo y otro era un collar. Un anciano con un ojo dorado y luego una cruz para finalizar con una especie de sortija con una pirámide en medio. Después apareció Atem de nuevo pero esta vez me miraba triste y parecía que nos escondíamos de algo que no sabía que era y por ultimo vi como un señor me miraba y decía:

-El es tu hermano…

-NOOOOOOOO!.- Me desperté gritando en un sofá mientras mis amigos me ponían alcohol en la nariz y me miraban preocupados.

-Estas bien Julieta?.- Atem fue el primero en preguntar. Me miraba… preocupado?

-Si…yo…Necesito hablar con Eliseo… donde esta?.- Digo incorporándome pero todos trataron de detenerme aun a si me pare.

-Aquí estoy pequeña.- Lo mire con ganas de llorar.

-Fue cierto lo que vi? Dime que no…

-Me temo que si… lo siento pequeña pero tenias que saberlo para empezar a olvidar…

-Yo… no… me siento bien necesito… tomar aire.-May me miro

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-No gracias May necesito estar sola.- Camine hacia la salida y corrí hacia la ciudad llorando. Como era posible? Como era posible que Atem fuera mi hermano?. Por un momento me puse a reflexionar. Si él era mi hermano yo… no podía… mi subconsciente me llamo.

Hace muchos años que paso eso y no hay lianza de sangre que una eso quiere decir que no es mi hermano pero…. Lo fue y por nuestros antepasados teníamos que tratarnos como tales. Con razón Atem estaba enamorado de Tea. Dios porque me paso a mi? Si fuera de otra manera yo… tenía que respetarlo por ser hermanos y a pesar de que paso hace muchos años teníamos que seguir igual que siempre pero como sabía que no podía mentirle al corazón me iría. Los dejaría solo para no lastimarnos el uno al otro…

-No tienes que pensarlo mucho pequeña quédate conmigo y no vivirás un infierno como siempre.- Eliseo estaba junto a mí. De repente me dolió la cabeza.

-Yo…n…no se… es que…

-Vamos acepta.- Involuntariamente asentí y luego baje la cabeza.

-Ya no vivirás infiernos te lo prometo… pero para que no lo agás tendrás que descifrar tu pasado completo…

-No estoy segura… no quiero descubrir más cosas como esta.

-Lo necesitas Julieta.- Me encogí de hombros

-Si es a si entonces… hay que descubrirlo.- El me miro con algo en el rostro que no pude descubrir.


	5. CAPITULO 5: RECUERDOS

CAPITULO 5: RECUERDOS

Mire un artículo que reconocí de inmediato. Era el del cuello de Atem. La pirámide. Me acerque a él y después llame a Eliseo y pregunte por él.

-Ese es un artículo del milenio.-Me dijo cuando los demás veían las cartas.

-Los vi en mis recuerdos… que significan?

-Bueno pequeña yo no sabría decirte que hace cada uno pero poseen un poder especial cada uno de ellos y solo los pueden usar los elegidos.-Suspiro y miro a Eliseo.

-Y cuando comenzaremos con mi pasado?

-Mañana.- Lo miro y asiento. Me sentía confundida. No sabía por qué rayos hacia esto. La noche paso volando y cuando menos acordamos ya estábamos en nuestros cuartos en el hotel. No podía dormir a sí que fui a ver la tele pero no había nada interesante.

-No quiero que te quedes aquí.- La voz de Atem me izo saltar del sillón y ponerme de pie.

-Porque no?

-Porque yo…te necesito.- Lo mire incrédula.

-Tú ya tienes a Tea y aunque no me quedara aquí ya sabes me iría y dejaría de ser su amiga.

-Yo no lo iba a permitir

-Y porque no?.- Dije molesta.

-Porque… no se…

-No sabes.- Digo en todo de burla.-Atem me quedare te guste a o no. No puedo irme con ustedes y ver cada día como estas enamorado de Tea…-De repente me doy cuenta de algo.- Como sabes que me quedare? Yo no les he comentado nada.

-Cuando te fuiste Sali detrás de ti y escuche la conversación que tenias con Eliseo. Te necesito.

-Sabes qué?.- Digo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ya vasta Atem deja de decir que me necesitas porque no es así. Creo que Eliseo me necesita más que tu. Vete con Tea y por favor… no quiero que vengas a buscarme.-Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mi habitación y él se queda parado viéndome. No podía decir eso. No podía. Además éramos hermanos. Entre a mi cuarto y llore. Me quede dormida pronto. Al día siguiente después de bañarme y vestirme para ver a Eliseo Salí al pueblo y mire alrededor. Mis amigos se alistaban para irse devuelta a nuestra ciudad. Ya les había comentado que me quedaría y tanto May como Yugi no lo tomaron bien. A Tea le dio lo mismo pero Atem no estaba presente. No sabía donde se había metido y tampoco nadie lo sabía. Me dio nostalgia porque cuando regresara al Hotel ya se abrían ido. Le dije a Yugi que viniera cuando quisiera y también a May la única amiga que tuve. Mama ya me había dado su permiso solo me dijo que fuera a visitarla de vez en cuando.

-Hola Eliseo estoy lista.- Le dije cuando lo vi entrando a el museo de cartas

-Bien Julieta vamos.- Viajamos hacia las pirámides que había cerca y entramos. Todo era fascinante pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que podía leer los jeroglíficos con mucha claridad. Baya. Nos dimos cuenta de que había muchas trampas pero al final llegamos a nuestro destino. Este parecía dos puertas grandísimas de oro. Al frente había un sarcófago.

-Bien encuéntrate con tu destino pequeña.- Señalo un punto y eran las puertas grandes.

-Cuando las atravieses veraz mas de tu pasado pero no todo. Ese es como un universo paralelo. Entraras y asegúrate de llevar tu baraja contigo porque es peligroso.-A sentí y camine hacia las puertas. Estas se abrieron y yo entre. Había mucha luz y por un momento estuve perdida en ella. Atem de nuevo conmigo en el desierto. El señor que dijo que era mi hermano estaba presente. Estaba segura que era mi padre. Tente mi cuello y traía el collar del milenio. Mire al señor que miraba a Atem con rabia y este me tenia agarrada de la mano…

-Agárrenlo.- Ordeno y los tipos nos separaron

-Julieta!.- Gritaba Atem desesperado por alcanzar mi mano y por una extraña razón yo también quería tocarlo.

-Atem!.- Grite con mucho temor a…. que lo hirieran.

-Mátenlo.- Ordeno el señor que parecía ser mi padre y entonces mi corona cayó al piso. Gritaba de desesperación por alcanzarlo cuando vi que lo iban a matar. Mi collar cayó al piso y entonces cuando estaban a punto de matarlo la visión se borro. Estaba llorando inconsolablemente y caí de rodillas al piso llorando. No sabía si lo habían matado pero sentía una desesperación muy grande por verlo. Ahora estaba en otro lugar que no conocía pero las puertas habían desaparecido detrás de mí. Seguí llorando tirada en el piso. Esto no tenía sentido si era su hijo y el era mi hermano porque trato de matarlo?


	6. CAPITULO 6: BUSCANDO A JULIETA

CAPITULO 6: BUSCANDO A JULIETA

POR ATEM

Atem te encuentras bien?.- me pregunto Yugi cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto.

-No se Yugi por alguna razón siento que Julieta está mal.- El también me miro preocupado

-Estás seguro?.- Ahora era Tea quien hablaba.

-Si Tea… y si mejor regresamos?.- Tea parecía confusa con mi decisión pero cuando decidimos regresar no dijo nada. Íbamos en la limosina de vuelta hacia el pueblo de Egipto oyendo las quejas de Johi y Tristán…

-Hay para que nos regresábamos ya íbamos casi en el avión y con sus ricas comidas.- Dijo Johi asiendo ojos de borrego triste.

-Si con esas hamburguesas y esos pasteles… y esa agüita de limos.- en eso Johi lo tiro al suelo y se le echo enzima.

-Ya cállate Tristán estás viendo que…. Oww Tristán eres una hermosa hamburguesa… deja que te coma.- dijo Babeando la cara de Tristán.

-No alto que te pasa? Yugi quítalo de aquí por favor.- Tea que venía a mi lado se paro y fue a ayudarlo junto con Yugi pero en ese momento me despeje. No podía dejar de pensar que algo le había pasado a Julieta y estaba muy preocupado. Desde la noche que me dijo que me amaba no había dejado de estar pensando en ella. Pero al mismo tiempo me preguntaba y el amor por Tea? Creo que se había desvanecido. Tendría tiempo de pensar en eso después ahora lo más importante era encontrarla. Tal y como se lo pedí al chofer nos llevo hasta donde estaban las pirámides donde Julieta y Eliseo habían ido. Cuando llegamos todavía Johi trataba de morder a Tristán y ya había conseguido morderlo barias veces. Hasta que Tea y Yugi se lo quitaron. Yugi también parecía preocupado pues para el ella era más que una amiga, una hermana. En cuanto llegamos no espere a los demás y corrí hacia la pirámide que me parecía extrañamente familiar pero no recordaba de donde pues jamás la había visto en mi vida hasta ahora. Mire a Eliseo que estaba saliendo de ella tranquilamente.

-Donde esta Julieta?.- Dije sin saludar fríamente. A mí me pareció que El coqueteaba con Julieta la otra noche y eso me molesto. No sé por qué.

-Acaba de entrar a su mundo intentando descifrar su pasado. Lo necesitamos para aquí.- Dijo fríamente.

-Y es seguro ese lugar?

-Bueno tanto como seguro…- en ese momento todo se desvaneció y la rabia que sentía vino a mi más fuerte que nunca. Tome a Eliseo de su camisa y lo mire fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Escuche si le pasa algo a Julieta por su culpa las cosas se pondrán pesadas para usted me ha entendido?.- Este asintió. Parecía que tenía miedo. En ese momento que no me había dado cuenta de que habían llegado Yugi tomo mi mano.

-Atem no! Tranquilo hermano de seguro ella está bien vamos a buscarla.- Y se volvió hacia Eliseo fulminándolo con la mirada. May que no lo había notado hasta entonces puso un brazo en el hombro de Yugi y hablo.

-Escuche ahora no dejamos que nuestro amigo le partiera la cara por estúpido pero si le pasa algo a ella no lo detendremos y creo que le daremos ayuda de acuerdo?... ahora díganos en donde esta Julieta?

-Está adentro de ahí.- Dijo señalando una pirámide. Yo sin decir nada y sin soltarlo lo lleve de nuevo hacia la pirámide. Caminamos barios minutos hasta llegar a unas puertas grandísimas que parecían de oro. Este me miro y soltándose de mí dijo.

-Ella entro ahí hace más o menos tres horas.- dijo señalando las puertas.

-Bueno.- Dijo Johi adelantándose y agarrando al tipo ahora él y Tristán lo siguió.- Creo que se merece una golpiza por meter a Julieta a ese lugar peligroso.- Tristán lo quito al instante.

-Vamos chicos tranquilos.- les dije. Pero la verdad era que yo mismo tenía de darle una golpiza desde la noche pasada por coquetear con Julieta y ahora por meterla en ese lugar peligroso.- Vamos.- dije señalando la puerta y todos me siguieron. Una luz brillante se vio cuando comenzamos a pasar la puerta y entonces me vi a mi mismo tratando de entrar en una pirámide en la que claramente no era bienvenido pues estaba escondiéndome de los guardias por tratar de pasar a fuerzas de pasar y entonces vi porque tanta insistencia en tratar de pasar. En ese momento Julieta apareció y también se escondía me dijo algo y de repente me quede petrificado al ver que me besaba. El sueño se fue y yo aparecí al lado de todos mis amigos completamente confuso en un lugar que claramente no era el nuestro.


End file.
